


Boundless

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy knows there's no such things as monsters. Dean makes the pillow fort extra strong anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

“Check this out,” Dean said, pulling the seat cushions off the couch and leaning them against the chairs that formed the end walls on either side of Sammy’s swiftly-growing cavern in the living room. “Extra reinforcements! No way any monsters are getting in here.”

“De-ean,” Sammy stuck his head out through the door flap and rolled his eyes. Dean didn’t know where the kid had learned that trick from but it was freaking _annoying_. “There’s no such thing as _monsters._ ” 

Sammy retreated into his fort, his voice going muffled as Dean swallowed hard and focused on shoring up the pillow-wall between the door and the chair. It was the weakest point of this whole operation. “And anyway, Dean, just because you think something’s a _monster_ doesn’t mean that it’s _evil_. Maybe it’s just different from you, you should try to walk in the monster’s shoes before you decide to build a wall and keep it out.”

“You learn that in your hippy-dippy after-school class, Sammy?”

Dean would swear he saw the whole fort shift as his brother huffed at him, all righteous impatience. “We’re learning about conflict resolution.” He stuck his head out again, not a dimple in sight. “Maybe you should be in the class, _Dean_.”

Dean reached out and mussed Sam’s hair, lunged after him to get him in a headlock and deliver an epic knuckle sandwich. By the time Sam stopped shrieking the fort was in shambles around them, chairs and pillows strewn about and Sammy’s favorite blanket making it hard to breathe where they lay panting beneath it. Dean’s chest was hitching as he recovered from his laughing jag and he rolled over to face Sam. Dean could see him plainly, there was golden afternoon sunlight filtering through the threadbare quilt, but Sam, with his dimples and his grin and his wide, laughing eyes, looked like he was lit up from the inside.

“I dunno, Sammy,” Dean said after a minute. “I dunno what they’re teaching you at that place but I do know that if some butt-ugly monster charges in here hungry for little brothers, I’m not gonna stop and try to make friends with it. I got a job to do. You know?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said, and Dean could hear it in the way Sam said his name, the way he was about to start rolling his eyes again and going on with some kind of baby-logic lecture about whatever thing Sammy had decided was so important this week. Dean looked away, sick of seeing that look on his face that told Dean loud and clear that his little brother didn’t need him anymore. 

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said again, this time accompanying his words with a sharp poke to Dean’s chest, and then Sam was grinning at him, gap-toothed and happy. “I know.”

Sam threw off the blanket and bounced up, boundless and breathless. “Okay, this time let’s make a fort that goes _all the way_ into the hall! I’m going to get the blanket from Dad’s bed!”

Dean stood more slowly, righting the two kitchen chairs and shaking out the old quilt. “Okay, Sammy. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Commentfic originally posted here.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/677004.html?thread=89705868#t89705868)


End file.
